


The Words That We Carry／直抒胸臆

by serotinous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotinous/pseuds/serotinous
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Words That We Carry／直抒胸臆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the words that we carry, tell me no lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738521) by [treescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape). 



原标题：the words that we carry, tell me no lies  
一句话简介：Qui-Gon终于发挥了一次他的口才。

Naboo的事情结束之后，Obi-Wan一等Qui-Gon的身体好转便放手了。  
这或许是他做出的最为困难的决定。  
他也没有慢慢来的打算，而是一鼓作气彻底放开，而让他痛苦的是，这个过程本身居然并不困难。Obi-Wan有各种办法避免和Qui-Gon见面，甚至在公共场合也是如此；只要是摆在他面前的任务他都来者不拒；Qui-Gon发来的各类消息都被他巧妙地一一回绝。  
Obi-Wan尽其所能地让自己不在Qui-Gon Jinn今后的生活中留下太多的痕迹。  
目前看来，他在这件事上做得还算不错。虽然这让他十分痛苦，但对于Obi-Wan来说，痛苦并非什么陌生的情绪。  
对一个已经不再需要自己的Master而言，这是他所能做的最后的顺从之举。Qui-Gon现在有个新学徒需要训练，而这个学徒的潜力是Obi-Wan做梦也难以达到的境地，这种时候Qui-Gon才不会需要一个刚好符合及格标准的绝地武士围着他脚边转悠呢。  
也许日后Qui-Gon依旧会时不时想起自己，即便不是充满了自豪之情，但起码也是愉快的回忆。  
Obi-Wan对此并没有怨恨，要真能做到这点其实还挺值得称道的，但是Obi-Wan知道，这或许只是因为他此时此刻感受到的心碎和羞愧和后悔已经占据了他全部的心思，再也没有余地容纳其他情绪了。

－－－

但事后看来，他应该想到，逃跑的人总有无处可逃的一天。  
为此他十分庆幸。

－－－

那是一个安静的午后，Obi-Wan站在圣殿无数花园中的一处，他眺望着花海延伸到远处，各样的生命力和他自己的气息交融在一起。他感到疲倦，最近这段时间他一直都感到非常疲倦。  
也许接受这么多任务是有点太过逼迫自己了，毕竟距离Naboo也才过去一年不到的时间。  
Obi-Wan不需要亲眼看到就知道Qui-Gon正站在自己身后不远处，他在原力中的存在感是那样清晰，根本没有忽视的余地。Obi-Wan犹豫了一会，但最后决定还是留在了原地，毕竟现在离开的话就只能被理解为逃跑了。他只是闭上了眼，让阳光更好地洒在自己微微仰起的脸上，暖洋洋的像是某种慰藉。  
也许Qui-Gon会选择离开，他暗暗希望。  
“最近要见上你一面真是困难啊。”熟悉的声音从他耳后传来，一如过去那般温和愉快的口吻。  
“我不知道你会想见到我。”身旁传来衣料的窸窣声，Qui-Gon显然是打算在自己身旁坐下了，Obi-Wan只好睁开眼。  
Qui-Gon并没有紧挨着自己，二人之间依旧留有几分空隙，但即便如此，对方身上传来的温度要比天空中正照耀他们二人的那颗恒星还要热切。  
听到自己这样回答，Qui-Gon似乎有些迷惑似的微微歪了歪头。直到现在，Obi-Wan有时还会在梦中见到对方这个表情。  
“你不再伴随我身边了，Obi-Wan，”Qui-Gon的声线和眼神都平静如常，长久以来正是这份平静支持着Obi-Wan，但现在却没有比这更让他觉得刺痛的，“我很想念你。”  
“这可是很高的评价啊，”Obi-Wan开口回道，“对于一个刚好只是及格的绝地武士而言。”  
他是希望Qui-Gon能把这句话当成一个玩笑，这样趁对方笑起来的时候Obi-Wan就能找一个借口离开。毕竟这一年来，让自己习惯不再伴随Qui-Gon左右，也是一件需要耗费精力的工作。  
而Obi-Wan能感觉到自己已经到了极限。  
但是Qui-Gon自然不会那么轻易被糊弄过去，当他再次开口的时候，声音里带上了一丝了然和忧虑。  
“我真心希望你不要基于那种压力场合下说出来的话来判断我对你的看法。”  
当然了，Qui-Gon当然会这么说，Obi-Wan想，这是他所擅长的工作，去安慰，去纾解，去感化，去原谅。  
Obi-Wan却忽然愤怒起来，让礼仪规则什么都见鬼去吧。  
“那还真是抱歉了，”虽然他的语气很清楚地说明了他压根一点都不感到抱歉，“毕竟在这种情况下——你大半辈子最重要的人某一天突然表示他找到了更好的不需要你了，不过你也不赖哈——”Qui-Gon张嘴似乎想要说什么，但Obi-Wan没有给他打断自己的机会，他没有给自己停下的机会，“——在这种情况下，感到失望也算是难以避免的吧。”  
他希望自己能就此走开，希望自己的两条腿都动起来，但Obi-Wan知道当毒液从伤口中被逼出来以后，虚弱无力是正常现象。  
有那么片刻，Qui-Gon只是沉默着，Obi-Wan控制不住地看向了他过去的Master，但对方只是注视着自己，仿佛注视着遥远的过去。  
“你我都知道，你不需要请求原谅。”最后，Qui-Gon终于开口，“但看来我需要。”  
这倒是Obi-Wan没有预料到的展开，他有些疑惑地皱起眉。  
“我当时显然应该使用更恰当一些的措辞，”Qui-Gon的语气带上了一丝坚定，仿佛他暗中下了一个决定，“我很后悔我没有。”他的嘴角抽动了一下，似乎想要微笑，又似乎是被什么刺痛一般，“我当时明明可以选择更准确的说法，‘他的表现无可挑剔’，或者也可以说，‘他的风采让人炫目’，或者‘他的判断毫无瑕疵’。我甚至可以干脆直接说，‘他无与伦比’，但我却像个白痴一样说了句‘他及格了’。”  
Qui-Gon蓦地站了起来，在一片苍翠之中他的存在毫不突兀，“Obi-Wan，你是到目前为止我生命中最大的恩赐，”他的表情一瞬间似乎有些僵硬，“而从今以后也都将如此，不会改变。如果我没能把这一点表达清楚的话，那这是我的过失，不是你的。”  
Obi-Wan不知道这时候他该说些什么。  
好吧，他根本不知道他该想些什么。  
但他知道一点，如果他再不开口给些什么表示的话，Qui-Gon就真的要走开了，也许之后Obi-Wan还能和对方有别的机会，但是他自己已经无法再忍受下去了。  
他脱口而出，“你说的是你的真心话吗，不是的话就不要说。”  
这并不是指责，更像是恳求。  
“当然是，”Qui-Gon的神情比过去任何时候都要严肃，“而我的真心也不仅如此。”  
不会有比这更美妙的话语了，Obi-Wan想。  
不，也许还有一句话，三个字，能比这些更加美好，然后Qui-Gon也对他说了，在那天晚上的时候。

END

哪三个字就不用翻译出来了吧＝__,=  
然后我居然现在想不起来前传电影里奎师父到底有没有对欧比说那句见了鬼的“He is competent”了……  
这篇完全是突发之作，但是看完的时候真的是觉得太能理解原作者自己说的“就想看奎师父好好称赞几句欧比”的冲动了！太懂了！  
于是继续去翻手上翻到一半的搞笑quiobi去……


End file.
